


Prospect and Convenience

by DTS



Series: Doctor Who/TOC Files [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTS/pseuds/DTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Martha arrive in Washington DC with plans to attend a social gala, however they soon learn that there is a war going on. However, that's not the only problem. People have gone missing and there have been sightings of mysterious creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****

Prospect and Convenience

_"Attention has been paid to the passing of those leading avenues over the most favorable ground for prospect and convenience."_  
Pierre Charles L'Enfant in a report to George Washington regarding the planning of Washington DC, 1791

Martha searched through the TARDIS wardrobe in an attempt to find the proper dress for the next stop. What made it tough was that the Doctor wouldn't tell her where and when, just "Think Jane Austen". To Martha's mind, that meant Regency. She smiled at the chance to wear period dress that wasn't a maid's uniform. Maybe they would get to rub shoulders with lords and ladies, even meet Prinny himself... There, that one would do fine. She changed quickly, thankful that is was simple enough that she could do it unassisted.

She hurried back to the console room where the Doctor was puttering while he waited. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his brown suit. He turned and grinned when he saw her. It was nice to see that smile again. It had been rare since Farringham. "Well, where are we?"

"We are here to relax, to cheer ourselves up. I know this woman-well, I know of her-and she throws the most brilliant parties." He bounded to the TARDIS door and pulled it open. "Welcome to Washington DC, 1814."

Martha stepped out into the bright sun and blinked as her eyes adjusted. The city looked _nothing_ like what she was used to. At least when they had gone to New York there had been some familiar landmarks. "Are you sure?"

"All the monuments won't get started for a few decades. But," he pointed, "over there is the Capitol Building. I know it's not the one you're familiar with but that's when it gets rebuilt after the fire."

"'Think Jane Austen', you said. I was expecting London, Bath or Brighton. You know, maybe even meeting Prinny."

"Been there, done that, got the cape. Well, that was actually from Beau Brummel, but..."

Martha let the Doctor prattle on as they walked, pointing out where buildings would eventually be. This was still a city in the making, which gave her a bit of a thrill.

One thing she noticed about the people in the street: not one of them was black. "Doctor, I'm not gonna be arrested?"

"What? Arrested? Why would you be arrested?"

"Hello? I'm black."

"Right." A far away look shaped his face into a comical caricature, as if he had just forgotten where he had put his keys. A grin lit up that look. "No. You probably won't be arrested--at least for slavery. This is the North, not the Deep South. 'Sides, the way things work, I'll likely be arrested first. In fact, you might be considered...exotic."

"Exotic?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "They'd be all over you. Hello, what's happening over there?"

Martha saw a group of people gathered by a storefront window. She followed the Doctor as he walked over and pretended to study the items on display.

"...another last night," a woman said. "That makes five already this week. We shouldn't have to worry about going out at night."

"Then there are the creatures," said a second woman.

"Creatures?" The first woman looked scared. "What creatures?"

"Esther Polk told me that Prudence Campbell saw a strange creature in her yard late Tuesday night. It was as tall as a man, walked upright, and had a snout. She said she couldn't move for ten minutes after it left."

"If that no-good husband of hers would quit drinking himself into a stupor and mend the fence, then she wouldn't have to worry."

The gossip turned to more mundane things and they continued on. "Interesting," the Doctor mused.

"Oh no. You said we were here for fun, to relax. That means no creatures, alien or otherwise."

"Okay, okay. I won't go looking unless I'm asked."

Martha knew that would be the best she would get from him. She wouldn't push for anything more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Col. Alan Kelly arrived in a narrow alley off a main shopping district. He checked his readings and saw he had about two days here before his mission was over. He'd wander around and get a feel for the place before thinking about getting a room. With the British on the doorstep, he should have his pick.

He strolled along the street, nodding to those he passed. It amused him sometimes how life carried on during a war. Up ahead he could see a small group of women gossiping outside a dry goods store while a couple looked at the items in the window. The couple turned to continue on their way and Alan saw that the woman, dressed in the height of fashion, was black and her hair a bit more modern than the early 19th century style. It was when he caught a glimpse of the man's pinstripe suit and Converse sneakers that he knew there was no one else it could be.

Alan picked up his pace and kept the pair in his sight. They stopped as the woman needed to adjust her shoes. Alan caught them up. "The Doctor, I presume?"

The man turned showing a very boyish face, which looked even younger when he grinned widely. "Alan!" The Doctor gripped his hand and pumped it furiously. He looked at the young woman at his side. "Martha, this is a good friend of mine, Col. Alan Kelly, a fellow time traveller. Alan, this is Martha Jones, my newest friend." His face fell. "Oh, no. I guess our little break is ruined, Martha."

"Break?" Alan wasn't sure if he was hearing right.

"He promised me a gala complete with dancing, ball gowns, good food..."

"And your showing up means something's going to happen."

Alan pulled the two of them aside where they wouldn't be overheard. "This is Washington DC, 22nd August, 1814. In two days' time the British will take the city and burn it. I really don't think you'll find much in the way of galas."

Martha glared at the Doctor. "Another war zone? What is it with you?"

"So you're not here because of the mysterious disappearances?"

"What disappearances?" Alan looked at Martha sympathetically. "I'm guessing your 'break' was ruined the minute he heard about those."

The Doctor continued on. "That doesn't change our destination, though it may change our story a bit."

"What story?" asked Alan as he and Martha fell into step behind the Doctor. "Care to share?"

"Meet the Grand Duchess Martha of Freedonia and her cultural attaché. You can be her ex-military bodyguard."

"A bodyguard with no weapon?" Martha questioned.

"With the city in the midst of a war, carrying a weapon would only get me killed and you involved in an international scandal."

"Ooh, good one," complimented the Doctor.

"Okay, then explain this. If I'm nobility, why am I arriving on foot with only you two?" She smiled, waiting for an answer.

Alan thought for a moment, trying to come up with something plausible for the time. "You wish to walk among the people, something you are denied. Your entourage is small because this isn't a sanctioned visit. Your family doesn't know you're here and this has to remain quiet."

Martha stared. "You honestly just made that up?"

"Yeah. Not bad for on the fly. I'm actually a bit out of practice. Since the TOC went public, we get back stories created for us now."

"Really? That's half the fun, making it up as you go along." The Doctor paused as if getting his bearings. With a chipper "Allons-y!" he changed direction, leaving Martha and Alan to follow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor led them down Pennsylvania Avenue and listened as Martha quizzed Alan on the times they had met. As Alan related each instance, the Doctor's mind conjured up the faces of his companions at the time: Adric, Fitz, Peri, Rose, Jack and Sarah Jane. It was interesting hearing it all from Alan's timeline.

"Where are we going anyway?" Martha asked coming up alongside him.

"Where else would royalty go?"

"You're kidding, right?" Alan was incredulous. "We're going to the White House?"

"Technically, we're going to the Executive Mansion. It doesn't get called the White House until Teddy Roosevelt."

"We're going to see the President of the United States? Oh, my God, this is amazing!"

"I don't think I've ever met a President before. I've met other dignitaries and celebrities but no president."

"Like who?" asked Martha.

"Wyatt Earp."

"Met him," said the Doctor, "and Doc Holiday."

"Shakespeare, Queen Elizabeth," Alan continued.

"Them too," the Doctor commented with a smile.

"Should I even bother?"

"Just making conversation," the Doctor remarked innocently.

"Ignore him," Martha said. "I want to know."

"In that case..." Alan continued to list some of the important people he had met and a bit of the background as to how only if Martha asked. It was a pretty impressive list for someone who had been travelling for a relatively short time.

The Doctor saw the guards at the entrance to the White House grounds. "Okay, curtain up."

The guards came to attention as the Doctor and his two friends approached, "State your business," said one while the other kept his rifle aimed at them.

"We are newly arrived in your city and wish to see your President Madison."

The guard eyed them warily. "That accent. You English?"

"We have all spent time in that country but none of us call it home at present." The Doctor held out the psychic paper for both men to read. "As you can see, this is the Grand Duchess Martha of Freedonia." Martha gave both men a haughty look. "The other gentleman is Col. Alan Kelly, her personal bodyguard." Alan simply glared at the two guards. "I am Dr. John Smith, Cultural Attaché to the Court of Freedonia."

"I'm sorry, sir. We can't be too careful."

"I understand perfectly. It's good to know you're so vigilant."

Both guards stood a little taller. "Thank you, sir. It's usually a thankless job."

"But most important. Keep up the good work."

"Yes, sir."

The second guard lifted the bar that blocked the drive and allowed them to pass.

As they walked up to the house, the Doctor began to whistle. It just seemed appropriate somehow.

"Hey, I know that song. It came out in the 60s, I think. My dad used to play it all the time. I can't remember the words, though."

"Really? I must have heard it on one of my visits." He looked at Alan. "Do you know the words?"

"I am not about to break into song on the White House lawn when I'm supposed to be a bodyguard. Very out of character."

"Quite right," the Doctor agreed. _I'll get him to do it later._ "We need to make a good first impression."

They arrived at the front door and when the butler opened it, the Doctor made the introductions. The butler showed them to the drawing room while he went to notify the First Lady.

"Oh, my God," Martha said in an awed whisper. "I'm in the White House."

"Remember who you are," the Doctor said. "You were raised in a palace."

"Yeah. Right." She tried to put on a haughty expression but only succeeded in looking like she'd just smelled something horrible.

They didn't have to wait long before Dolley Madison entered. She was of a similar height to Martha with dark hair, sparkling blue eyes and fair skin. "I am so sorry to keep you waiting."

The Doctor made the introductions once again. "It is we who should apologize for not sending word ahead of this visit. As this is not an official visit, we couldn't risk any correspondence falling into the wrong hands."

Dolley looked at Alan. "There is something I must ask you and please don't think me rude. You are a British Army officer?"

"I was. I retired after the defeat of Napoleon. I had a tough time adjusting to civilian life so when a friend told me of this position, I thought why not."

"He did come highly recommended," put in the Doctor.

"So you feel no compunction to pass what you learn here to the British forces?"

"No, ma'am. My loyalty is to Her Highness and her family."

"Well said, Colonel." Dolley looked at Martha. "I'm sorry that I cannot introduce you to Washington society as you deserve, but a large number of residents have already fled the city. My husband and others are in the process of relocating the government to a place of safety. You are most welcome to move with us."

"Your offer is most kind," said Martha. 

"However, we don't wish to be a nuisance, an added burden," explained the Doctor. "We will only be here one or two nights at the most."

"You can't mean to travel further under these conditions?"

"It is easy for us as we're only three," said Alan. "Her Highness understands the need for travelling light."

"We are also from a neutral country and can pass with the least amount of fuss," stated Martha.

Dolley wanted to argue further but held her tongue. "Let me have a maid show you to your rooms. You must be tired after your journey."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Martha tried to rest but was too wound up. She wanted to explore but knew that women didn't do such things at this time, let alone royalty. She paced the room, jealous of the Doctor and Alan who had done just that, using the pretence of fetching the baggage.

She looked about and saw nothing that would help her pass the time. The desk, however, might hold possibilities. She arranged her skirts and sat on the chair. She then searched the drawers for paper and a pen. It wasn't until she remembered that they didn't have ballpoint pens that she realized the quill and ink wasn't just for show.

Martha dipped the quill into the ink, making sure to scrape away the excess as she pulled it out. She began to write a letter to her mother. The ink still blotched when she started but she soon learned the trick of it.

In the letter-a letter Francine Jones would never see-Martha explained what really happened at New Hope Hospital that day. She told her of meeting Shakespeare and saving the world; of being trapped in the worst rush hour traffic; of the pig and the showgirl; of being trapped in a ship crashing towards a sun; of the ill-fated romance between John Smith and Joan Redfern; and of being a shop girl in 1969.

She sat back with a sigh, massaging her hand. It certainly felt better getting it all out, even though no one would ever see it.

There was a light knock on the door. "Come in."

A young maid opened the door. "Excuse me, miss, but Mrs. Madison was wondering if you would care to join her for tea. "

It was only then that Martha realized how hungry she was. "Tea would be lovely. Thank you."

"I've brought water for you to freshen up." The maid walked into the room and set the basin on a small table.

"I'm afraid I only have the one gown."

"The two gentlemen went to fetch your luggage. Would you like my help with anything?"

Martha poured the warm water into the basin and washed her face and hands. "Only to find my way," she said, using the towel.

"You're not at all how I thought a princess would be." She immediately put a hand over her mouth, realizing she was being too familiar.

"Don't worry---what's your name?

"Lizzie, miss."

"Don't worry, Lizzie. I'm not as formal as I used to be. My travels have opened my eyes to all that is out there. It makes everything else so small in comparison."

"I'd like to travel one day. I've never been farther than Baltimore." Lizzie gathered herself together, once more the maid. "If you're ready, miss, I'll take you down to tea."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alan followed the Doctor through the streets of DC. "So you really came here for a break? You seriously thought you could get away with that?"

"Things have been a bit...rough for me and Martha recently so I thought a good knees-up would help. I sort of miscalculated."

"Miscalculated into a war zone. Sounds usual for you. Martha seems a nice girl. How did you two meet up?"

"Strange happenings at her hospital. She caught on quick without panicking and risked her life to save me."

Alan felt this was an ideal opening to ask about Rose but somehow knew the timing was wrong. The Doctor would just clam up in that way he had no matter what incarnation. Instead, he kept to the reason they were heading for the outskirts of the American capital. "Any ideas what we're looking for? 'Mysterious creature' is a rather vague description."

"Well, I'm hoping it's just men dressed up in costumes to scare the population. That would be so much easier to deal with."

"And if it's not?"

"Then it'll be much more difficult." He stopped suddenly and crouched. "Now that's interesting."

"What did you find?" Alan asked, coming up beside him.

"Tracks from our mysterious creatures." He reached out a hand to touch them. "They seem canine in nature at first glance."

"So we're looking at wild dogs, wolves, something like that?

"Only if they've learned to walk upright."

"Well, that crosses natural occurrence off the list."

"Put yer hands on yer 'ead!" came the order from behind them in a Mancunian accent. "Turn 'round slowly."

Alan and the Doctor complied and Alan saw four armed British soldiers. _A raiding and reconnaissance party most like._ He looked to the Doctor for a sign as to what approach he wanted. The Doctor shook his head so there was to be no confrontation-yet. These were only infantrymen after all, and probably had itchy trigger fingers. _Keep them calm and no one will get hurt._

"I didn't realize we had wandered so far afield, did you?" the Doctor asked Alan. "You see, we were following the _Raphus cucullatus._ They're very elusive, you see, so we were naturally absorbed in tracking it."

The soldiers just looked at the Doctor, unsure of how to handle his babbling. The corporal simply motioned with his rifle for the two prisoners to fall in behind two soldiers while he and another followed.

Alan knew this would probably be the only time he could confront the Doctor about something that had been bothering since he had talked with Jack in Cardiff. If he didn't say anything now, he might never get another chance. "Does Martha know about Rose?" Alan asked, jumping into the conversation with both feet. "Does she know what happened to her?"

The Doctor looked at him sideways. "You know about Rose?"

"Jack told me of Canary Wharf. He also says you abandoned him."

"Yeah, well. I was about to regenerate so I wasn't exactly thinking straight."

Alan studied the Doctor as best as he could without actually stopping and looking him in the face. He was holding something back. "There's more to it than that, isn't there? You knew about Jack's...condition when you left." The Doctor looked chagrined. "That's why you left him!"

"You don't understand. He's _wrong_. What happened to him was wrong and never should have happened. Rose-Rose had the power of the Time Vortex running through her. She brought Jack back to life but unknowingly took it one step further. It changed him permanently, re-writing his DNA in some way even I can't grasp. He won't die-ever."

"All I'm saying is Jack needs an explanation. You'll meet up with him sooner or later as he's waiting for you."

"Then when we meet, it will not be by choice."

Alan spared a quick glance at the soldiers before continuing. "Before we close the topic completely, I told Jack there was a chance Rose survived since you were involved." Alan saw the anguish in the Doctor's eyes and almost regretted bringing it up. "If you don't want to talk..."

"No, no, it's all right. It's just--"

"Shut it!" ordered the corporal.

 _Oh, so close!_ "We must be nearing the camp," Alan whispered to the Doctor.

A soldier stepped out from the shadows and demanded a password, which was given as "Badajoz". They were then allowed to pass into the camp proper that was small, maybe fifteen men. Certainly not the main force, that was for sure.

Their escort led them to a tent near the centre of the camp. "Sir, permission to enter," requested the corporal.

"Come in, Butler," answered a tired voice.

Butler pushed aside the tent flap and entered. "We found these two at the spot where Evans and his men were taken," he said as Alan and the Doctor were pushed inside.

Alan saw a tired man in the green jacket of a rifleman's uniform. From his understanding, this was just the sort of thing they'd do, similar to Rangers.

"And just what were these two doing that you felt the need to reveal our presence? Chasing after a stray sheep, perhaps?"

"No, sir, Maj. Sullivan, but--"

"Well, as they're here now we'll-Good Lord! Kelly, is that you?" He moved past Butler to face Alan. "It is you!" He gripped Alan's hand in a firm shake. "Why didn't you say anything, man?"

 _Because I don't know who the hell you are!_ Alan thought. The officer, Sullivan, obviously knew him so that could only mean somewhere in Alan's own personal future, he'd meet the man in the past. Alan looked over at the Doctor who offered nothing more than a crooked smile. _OK, think of something general._ "I don't pull rank anymore as I'm no longer on the army. Even if I had, what were the odds that someone would know me?"

Sullivan chuckled. "You always were a modest one."

Alan heard the Doctor scoff.

Sullivan continued after raising an eyebrow in the Doctor's direction. "All of my men know the story of how you saved my life at Salamanca. Hell, they probably know it by heart."

"I believe most of His Majesty's Army does, sir," put in Butler, his voice now tinged with awe.

"So, what is a hero of the Peninsula doing here?" questioned Sullivan. "Especially one no longer in the army."

Alan looked to the Doctor hoping the man would come up with something to distract them.

"Yes, hello, I'm the Doctor." He gave a little wave. "The colonel and I were investigating some disappearances and strange sightings reported in the city. We had just uncovered some interesting tracks when your men found us."

"'Colonel'?" Sullivan looked at him. "Someone else got a promotion."

"It's a long story," Alan said, not wanting to get into it.

"He's now a royal bodyguard. The promotion came with it." The Doctor grinned.

"Not so long after all."

"Royal bodyguard, eh? Sounds an easy job. Any extra perks?"

Alan held his fists at his sides. "Please tell me that's a poor attempt at army humour. If not, I might need to call you out. And, having saved your life, I really don't look forward to taking it."

Sullivan paled. "There's no call for that. It was uncalled for. One tends to forget the social niceties away from London."

"If you're done with the posturing, we've something more important to discuss." The Doctor looked at the both of them.

"Right," Alan agreed. "Go on."

"Now, Major, your man Butler said he found us at a site where some of your men disappeared, right? And of course you believe the Americans are behind it. Now, the Americans are also experiencing people disappearing and they blame you. This leads me to believe there is a third party taking advantage of the situation."

"The animosity built up from each side blaming the other would extend the war, bringing more soldiers into the area, more people to go missing." Alan considered the implications. "It's a nice little scheme."

"But I don't think that prolonging the war is their main goal. They're taking people and there has to be a reason for it." The Doctor began to pace. "Now, according to my source, both men and women are being taken of varying ages and class."

"An equal opportunity abductor," commented Alan. "No discrimination."

The Doctor ruffled his hair, making it stick out at all angles. "The ages are from teenagers through mid-forties which is considered prime of life, right? To my mind, that means they want workers, labourers."

Sullivan was incredulous. "You two are completely mad! Why would anyone need to abduct workers? They could easily buy them in the southern slave markets."

"That's assuming they had a choice," said the Doctor.

"Stranded?" Alan questioned. "That could make them desperate."

Sullivan shook his head and looked at Alan. "This new job of yours, are you in the sun?"

"You haven't even heard the strange part." Alan looked to the Doctor. "Should I?"

"You know him," the Doctor replied with a shrug.

Alan exhaled. "If I explain it to you, you'd say I was insane and have me locked away. The threat itself is real. People are disappearing, possibly dying, and you can help us try to end it."

There was silence in the tent as Alan and the Doctor waited for Sullivan to answer. They definitely needed the soldiers' help because he and the Doctor couldn't do it alone. There was just too much ground to cover.

"You earned my respect at Salamanca. You kept your head in all that confusion and I don't believe a madman would have. If I can help prevent any more abductions, I will help you."

"Good man!" Alan clapped him on the shoulder. _This might work after all._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor walked back to the city on automatic pilot as he went through his metal catalogue of aliens in an attempt to discover what they were up against. He didn't have enough information, however, to narrow it down enough to his liking. This excursion tonight should give him what he needed.

He only became aware of his surroundings after being poked by Alan. "We need your key."

It was then he saw the TARDIS. "How did you-Right. Forget I asked." He pulled the key out from his pocket and unlocked the door. "You couldn't have opened it yourself?" The TARDIS glowed a little brighter as they entered and the Doctor knew it wasn't for him.

Alan chuckled. "I probably could have asked politely for her to let us in, but as you were here..."

The Doctor went to the console and began to search for traces of alien technology, hoping to narrow down the field. Nothing came up. _Must be shielded. Knew it couldn't be that easy,_ thought the Doctor. He groaned in frustration. Searching the TARDIS memory banks would take too long and waste valuable time. He'd like to have _some_ idea of what he was up against.

He looked up to see Alan dragging a large brass-bound trunk behind him. "What's that for?"

"You really are preoccupied." He set down the trunk and straightened. "We said we were getting clothes so I thought it might be an idea if we actually showed up with some."

"We are not lugging that thing across town."

"We don't have to."

The Doctor grinned. He had forgotten. Alan's machine could handle the "small jumps" that were a bit harder for the TARDIS. "Brilliant!" He bounded over and lifted his side of the trunk. "See if you can get us near the sentry. I need to talk to him."

Alan looked at him questioningly before nodding as he realized what the Doctor wanted. 

The Doctor watched in fascination as Alan keyed in the coordinates. For some reason he couldn't explain, it still amazed him that something so small, something worn on the wrist like a watch, could do the same thing as the TARDIS with nary a sign. _Nary. I should use that word more often. Nary, nary, nary._

With a small poof of displaced air, they arrived a little ways outside the White House gates unnoticed by anyone. _I really should try to examine that machine, find out why the Time Lords didn't stop it,_ the Doctor thought. "All right, let's drag this up to the gate. I need to talk to our friend the sentry."

They walked up the path and were recognized by the sentry. "Oh, it's you." He saw the trunk. "You didn't carry that all the way across town, did you?"

"Not all the way, no," said Alan.

"We did get a lift for most of it," explained the Doctor. "It's more awkward than heavy."

"I could probably get you a wheelbarrow or cart for the rest of the way."

"I think we can manage. There _is_ one thing you might be able to assist me with. The colonel and I are intrigued by these mysterious creatures and disappearances everyone is talking about."

"I don't think there are creatures," the soldier said. "It's those damn Redcoats dressing up and taking people."

"The British Army does not resort to kidnapping enemy civilians in a time of war," Alan stated.

"You have been away for a long time, haven't you?" responded the soldier. "The Brits have been boarding American ships and taking sailors to work in their navy."

"That's the Navy, not the Army," the Doctor heard Alan mutter under his breath.

"Yes, well, no matter who's behind it, we still want to find out what's going on and we could use your help," the Doctor said placating.

"Yeah? Doin' what?" The soldier was curious.

"We need to watch some of the outlying areas to see if they attack again. We were hoping that perhaps you and some of your fellow soldiers might care to assist us."

"I might be able to round up a few mates. What time?"

 _Good question,_ the Doctor thought as he looked at Alan who shrugged. "Say, 10:00 right here? If there's any change, we'll contact you."

"Yes, sir." The man saluted.

"One more thing: I don't do salutes and don't call me 'sir', soldier."

"That's two more things," said Alan.

"Jack. If I can't call you 'sir', you might as well know my first name."

The Doctor wondered if the universe was trying to tell him something or if it was just playing a prank. "And a fine name it is." He bent down to lift his side of the trunk. "C'mon, Alan. We mustn't keep Her Highness waiting."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Martha was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair attempting to read a book when she heard the Doctor's voice. Her first inclination was to go out there and give them both a piece of her mind. They'd been gone hours! How long did it take to go to the TARDIS and get clothes? Yeah, they were taking advantage of the time to go explore, but they could have at least done it within the time constraints of their cover story. The fact that Dolley was sitting at her desk working on correspondence was the main thing that kept her still. She returned to her book.

She heard him cough but pretended she didn't. After a few moments he coughed again and she made a great show of marking her place before closing the book.

He gave a small bow. "Your Highness."

"Doctor. Please tell me you did not stop at a tavern during your trip."

"Heavens no!" The Doctor truly looked offended.

"We heard stories of strange occurrences, Your Highness, and he felt the need to investigate," said Alan.

"And you could not dissuade him?"

"As Your Highness is well aware, he is most...tenacious when he is following such a course. I did accompany him to extract him from any misfortune he might have encountered."

"And did you encounter anything?"

"Nothing of note, Your Highness," the Doctor answered.

"You were looking into the disappearances?" enquired Dolley as she put down her pen and faced them.

"I can't resist a puzzle," the Doctor said with a smile. "Sometimes they get me in trouble."

 _Sometimes?_ Martha suppressed a smile.

"We have heard of them as well but unfortunately my husband has neither the time nor the manpower to spare for a proper investigation. Perhaps I could speak with him to allow you to follow any line of inquiry."

Martha couldn't believe it. Someone was actually giving the Doctor permission to do something he'd do anyway. Maybe having official status would keep them from getting in trouble with the law. After all, who was higher than the President?

"But we're leaving tomorrow," the Doctor refused half-heartedly. "I don't think I'd be able to resolve this in such a short time."

"Then you'll just need to stay longer."

The three of them looked to Martha waiting for her response. "I believe we can do that. We have no set plans. If need be, I can always go with the Madisons should the British come too close."

"Of course you can." Dolley rose. "I'll go speak with James. Do excuse me."

After she had gone, Alan closed the door.

"Where did you go? C'mon, you must've found something to be gone that long!" The two men looked at each other. "You can't deny it. You just told the First Lady that you 'felt the need to investigate'. I can't believe someone is actually going to give you permission to do that."

"I know! It's weird!"

"So what did you find?"

"We found some tracks right before we were caught by some British soldiers," Alan clarified.

"The good colonel found a new old friend." The Doctor grinned.

"For Major Sullivan, I was an old friend, having saved his life. For me--"

"You haven't even met yet." Martha nodded at the Doctor. "Happens to him quite a lot."

"I know. I've done it to him myself. Anyway, we've lined up Sullivan and his men to help us as well as Jack-the sentry at the gate. He said he'd round up some mates to help."

Martha laughed. "You're getting help from both sides? What are you going to say when they see each other?"

"Hopefully they won't," the Doctor answered. "Alan will meet up with Sullivan and I'll be with the Americans."

"What about me? What side do I go with?" The two men exchanged glances. "Oh, no you don't! I am not going to spend another moment here twiddling my thumbs while you two go off chasing aliens!"

"We don't know they're aliens. We only suspect it," said Alan.

"Though it is highly probable."

There was a knock on the door before Dolley entered. 

"False-bottom trunk," Alan whispered to her before resuming his position as bodyguard.

_What does that mean?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alan was patrolling with Sullivan along a quiet residential street while his men-also in pairs-patrolled other sectors close by. He wished he had gotten a closer look at the tracks so he would have some idea if they were close or not.

He took a swig of water from his canteen and caught Sullivan looking at him strangely. "What?" He automatically went to wipe dribble off his chin.

"You really believe all this about aliens?"

"It really isn't that far-fetched."

"Strange creatures from other worlds aren't far-fetched? Please, I'm trying very hard with this."

"OK, think of the sky, the stars, as a vast ocean and the Earth as one little island. These creatures have crashed and need help to get back home. Now, this island has had very little contact with the outside world so, to the survivors, the people are nothing more than primitive beasts to do with what they will."

Alan watched as Sullivan processed his little analogy. Now, if the man were as perceptive as Alan guessed him to be, the next question would be-

"Are you one of them? An alien who thinks of us as primitive beasts?"

Alan couldn't help but smile. "No, I'm human. I'm just from a time when interaction with aliens and other worlds is commonplace." By the look on Sullivan's face, Alan wondered if he'd gone too far.

"So, you're from the future. You'd have to be for it to be commonplace."

Alan didn't have a chance to confirm as shots rang out from one of the other sectors. "We're in luck. Let's go!"

They raced towards the gunfire and Alan couldn't make out the attackers; they were nothing more than vague, moving shadows. He reached into his pocket and activated the beacon that would alert the Doctor they were under attack and give him their location. He made to join the fray but was attacked from behind and knocked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor and Alan had found Jack waiting for them at the gate along with half a dozen soldiers. The men were none too pleased when they learned the one in charge of the mission wasn't even American and a civilian to boot.

The Doctor had reached into his jacket pocket for the familiar worn leather wallet that contained his psychic paper. His fingers brushed over a sheet of thick-stock paper. _Right. Forgot about that._ He pulled out the letter from President Madison authorizing him to commandeer what he saw fit to help with his investigation. "This should put all your doubts to rest."

Jack had taken the letter and studied it thoughtfully-or he was just a slow reader. "You've got permission from the President himself." He handed the letter back. "What's the plan then?"

The Doctor had explained. "The colonel will meet up with another group near Foggy Bottom while we head towards Southwest Waterfront." He had then reached into another pocket and pulled out a transmitter and tossed it at the other time traveller. "When you see something, start that and we'll come running."

Now, hours later, he crouched behind some bushes waiting on some aliens who might appear. Why did he always let himself get sucked into these situations? _Well, at least it's not--No, don't say it!_ He looked up at the sky, thankful to see stars and a half moon. _Nary a cloud in sight,_ he thought with a smile.

 _Sightings only happen at night yet there have been people who have gone missing during the day. If the creatures are nocturnal, they must have someone-or someones-doing their dirty work during the day, their own Renfield keeping them apprised of what happens during daylight hours. The question is how? Are they being promised rewards or are they being controlled?_ He sighed. _I really need someone to bounce ideas off of. A fresh perspective to keep me from becoming my own yes-man._

There was a slight rustling behind him and the Doctor turned to see Jack just as he crouched down. "It's been hours, Doctor. They're not coming here tonight. The boys want to head back to the barracks."

"What about you? What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could go check out one of those other places. The colonel might need some more help."

At that moment, the receiver in the Doctor's pocket began to beep. Alan had activated the transmitter. "Seems you have the right idea." The Doctor stood and swung himself into the saddle. The horse neighed in protest at the interruption of his meal.

"You can't go off alone!" Jack cried out. "Wait for the rest of us!"

"No time! Head east!" The Doctor spurred his horse into a gallop and rode like he was at Aintree. He knew Alan would be able to escape easily but he also knew that Alan wouldn't do so leaving others behind.

He heard hoof beats coming up behind him and knew it was Jack. He looked at the receiver and saw Alan was now on the move, heading back towards the city. The Doctor made sure Jack was in sight before he turned off the main road. It wouldn't do to have someone wandering these woods.

Then the signal stopped. The device wasn't faulty as it was practically new. The fault had to be on the other end. The transmitter had either been discovered and destroyed or they were somewhere that blocked the signal.

He slowed his horse to a halt and patted its sweaty neck. "Good boy." He straightened when Jack approached. "I lost the signal."

"I don't know how that doohickey works, Doctor, but are you sure it's working right?"

"Well, sure enough to know the signal was coming from this direction, from Washington itself."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the Doctor and Alan left, Martha tried to keep her mind off what they were doing. She even contemplated starting a needlework sampler. Instead, she settled on reading _Moll Flanders_.

By the time she retired upstairs, she was full of pent-up energy. She had never felt so useless since travelling with the Doctor. At least as a maid she had some freedom of movement. On their next trip it would serve him right if he was the one locked up and _she_ got to do all the action.

There was a knock on the door and Lizzie entered with fresh water. "I'm here to help you change, miss," she delivered in a near monotone.

"Thank you, Lizzie."

The girl efficiently undid the buttons and stays before helping Martha with her nightdress. She didn't say a word the whole time, which was very unlike the girl of the afternoon. Martha was torn between her need for Lizzie to leave and her concern for the maid's change in demeanour.

"Lizzie, is anything the matter?" Martha asked as she watched Lizzie turn down the bed.

"No, miss." There was a pause as if she was deciding what to say. "I overstepped my place this afternoon. I was too familiar. It will not happen again." She spoke it like a lesson learned, no emotion. "Will that be all, miss?"

"Yes, of course," Martha answered absently. She sat on the edge of the bed. She heard the door close behind Lizzie. _That was not a simple apology. Being with the Doctor has taught me that not everything is what it seems. She spoke like she was under the influence of something-or someone. I have to tell the Doctor as soon as I see him._

Her eye fell on the trunk in the corner. "False bottom," she whispered. She walked over and knelt beside the trunk. She opened the lid and was gently assailed by the scent of cedar mixed with lavender. She saw at the bottom some sachets as well as plain paper used to separate the clothes. She smiled at Alan's hidden talents. Martha began to look for an edge in order to lift the bottom. She was able to press down in one corner that easily lifted the other side. Underneath, she found a pair of black jeans, black trainers, a long-sleeve navy cotton t-shirt, and a navy hoodie. He had even included undergarments. "Colonel Alan Kelly, you are a marvel."

Martha changed quickly and was surprised once again when everything fit. _That man is getting a great big hug when I see him!_

She waited close to two hours and listened as the house settled for the night. When she felt that it was safe enough to get about without being seen, she left her room and headed for the kitchen figuring it would be easier to get out through the servants' entrance than the front door. She found the servants' stairs at the opposite end of the hall and used the torch to navigate the narrow decline. _How do they manage with their hands full?_

At the base she could see a flickering light coming from the kitchen. Hoping someone just left an oil lamp burning, Martha crept closer and peered into the cavernous room. It was empty. No, wait. Something moved in the far corner. As her eyes adjusted she could see it was Lizzie entering the larder. _If I time it right, I can be out the door before she sees me._ Martha eased across the room and, as she passed, she peered into the larder and saw it was empty. Where could she have gone? 

She couldn't help but think 'What would the Doctor do?' and entered the larder. There simply had to be another way out. She noticed a gap between the shelves and gave the wall a closer examination. There was a crack, like a door halfway open. She pried it open and discovered steps leading down into a stone tunnel. "Secret passage, I should have guessed. This has to be where Lizzie went, but why? I guess the only way to find out is to follow."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alan came to and found himself in a reclined position, most likely in a cave judging by the stone at his back and the dirt under him. That was all he had to go by, as there was no light at all. His captors must be assured there was no way to escape or he would have been restrained somehow. However, there was some sort of collar about his neck. _OK, really don't want to do this._ He gingerly reached up to explore and the moment his fingers touched the metal, a jolt of energy surged through his body and he jerk and let out a scream.

"Kelly! Are you all right?" It was Sullivan.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit stupid. I should've expecting something like that. How long have I been out?"

"I'm not sure, maybe an hour. You were singled out by these...things. They put that collar on you before they threw you in here with the rest of us. You're also the only one of the captives here with one. Why is that?"

 _They must have recognized the advanced technology of the transmitter and my machine._ "They must just think me a ringleader, a troublemaker. Probably if I go past a certain point, this will kill me with a charge."

"But why just you? Surely keeping us all in line like that would be more efficient."

Alan had his suspicions. "I really don't know," Alan lied. He picked up a pebble, held it in his hand and tried to use telekinesis. Nothing. _That_ was the main reason for the collar. "Do you know _why_ we've all been taken?"

"The Doctor was right," said Sullivan. "Slave labour. No one seems to recognize where, however. From what they've described..."

"Yes?" Alan prompted.

"It sounds like another planet."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor and Jack were retracing their steps. "If the signal was in the city somewhere, why are we going in the opposite direction?"

"I want to know a bit more about what we're up against before we confront them."

"And you can learn this from the place the others were taken from?"

"You can learn any number of things if you look hard enough. Right, this should be it." He dismounted nimbly, pulled out the sonic screwdriver and switched it on.

"What is that?" Jack asked in amazement.

"Sonic screwdriver. Right now it's acting as a torch." He panned the clearing. "Definitely a sign of a struggle. Just look at all that kicked-up dirt. There is one thing..."

"There aren't any bodies."

"Exactly. It supports my theory that these abductions are for the purpose of slave labour."

"So that means there's a good chance that everyone they took is still alive."

The Doctor looked at Jack. "Good thinking. Yes, they won't be killed outright but it also depends on the conditions where they're being kept."

"So where are they being kept?"

"They seem to be nocturnal. They only come out at night," he clarified at Jack's puzzled look. "Because of that, I'd say they're probably in a cave or some tunnels."

"I don't think there are any caves in the middle of the city." Jack stifled a yawn.

"Why don't you get back to your comrades-in-arms and get some sleep. I can't really do much more tonight." The Doctor turned off the sonic screwdriver and took the reins of his mount that snickered in protest.

"You grab yourself forty winks, Doctor. You won't be able to help much if you're groggy." Jack climbed up into the saddle.

"Just look to yourself, Jack," the Doctor said as he leapt onto his mount. "And, I will have you know, I don't get groggy."

"If you say so, Doctor. Let me know what's happening!" Jack galloped off.

The Doctor waved, forgetting it was night and Jack couldn't see. He then turned his mount back towards the city and the TARDIS, determined to find out what happened to Alan, Sullivan and the British soldiers. _At least Martha is safely out of it._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Martha tried to follow Lizzie at a safe distance. If she got too close she was afraid the maid would see the light from the torch, yet if she wasn't close enough, she would easily get lost in the maze of tunnels. _Why did I think this would be easy? Did I even think of the possible danger of being underground with limited avenues of escape? No! I had to let my curiosity win out._

She almost didn't notice Lizzie had stopped until it was too late. The poor girl was standing in the middle of the tunnel, hands over her face, sobbing. Martha rushed to her.

"Lizzie, it's all right. These tunnels can seem overwhelming but I think we can get out if we put our heads together."

Lizzie lowered her hands and turned to Martha who drew back from her cold, expressionless face. Lizzie snatched Martha's wrist in a vice-like grip, forcing her to drop the torch. "You should not have followed."

"Lizzie, let go! You're hurting me!" She tried to pull away but the other girl was unnaturally strong.

Another figure stepped out of the shadows and Martha recognized him as a footman from the White House. _How many servants have been taken over?_

"Bring her," he ordered in that same monotone. "They can always use more labour."

Lizzie pulled a struggling Martha down the tunnel after the footman. "This isn't funny!" She dug her heels in. "I demand you tell me where you're taking me!"

Lizzie ignored her and dragged her through the dark tunnels.

Martha knew she wouldn't be able to talk Lizzie out of it, especially with that footman around, so she tried to memorize the turns in order to make her way back--if she ever had the chance.

About five minutes later, they stopped and the footman pressed his hand to the wall and a door slid open. In the dim light, she could just make out the bodies crammed inside. Just before the door shut and the light was gone, she thought she saw Alan unconscious and propped against the wall. With her torch gone, she patted her pockets for another source of light and found her mobile. She flipped it open and used the pale glow to get her bearings before closing it. She then crept a few paces before repeating the process. 

It wasn't long before she was kneeling next to Alan. "What's wrong with him?" she asked the uniformed officer next to him.

"I don't really know. We were talking and he just passed out mid-sentence. No, don't," he added as she reached for the strange collar around his neck. "It gives him a shock whenever anyone touches it."

Martha withdrew her hands. _This is going to make things more difficult._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alan came to slowly and heard voices murmuring beside him; one of them was female with a London accent. "Martha, when did you get here?"

"About fifteen minutes ago. How do you feel?"

"A little fuzzy-headed. How come I didn't-They drugged me, didn't they?"

"That would be my guess. Maj. Sullivan said you passed out mid-sentence."

"Wonderful. As if shocking me wasn't enough, they have to drug me too." He pulled himself up straighter. "Martha, why aren't you at the White-Executive Mansion?"

"You pack an outfit like this for me and expect me to stay inside?"

"'Course not. I just didn't expect you to join me in prison. What happened?"

"I was sneaking out through the kitchen to meet up with you and the Doctor when I saw Lizzie-one of the maids-disappear into the larder."

"She is a maid," put in Sullivan. "What is so strange about her going into the larder?"

"The fact that she didn't come out. I peeked inside and it was empty."

"So you decided to explore." Alan couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. There's a whole maze of tunnels and I followed Lizzie. When I caught up with her, she turned on me. I think these aliens have taken control of her and at least one other servant. They brought me here."

"I don't understand," said Sullivan. "Why a servant? Why not someone of influence, of power?"

"Most don't even notice their servants until they're needed," Alan answered. "Because of that, they hear everything. Also, if the tunnel entrance is in the kitchen, they can guard it better."

"Then there might be more out there," said Martha. "There's no way that was the only entrance."

"If this labyrinth is as big as you say, perhaps there are entrances at compass points to allow access from any quadrant in the city."

"Good thinking, Sullivan."

"If I think of it as simple military strategy, I can manage. We just need to learn which entrance is closest."

And get this damn thing off my neck or we're not going anywhere."

"There has to be a way to get that off." Martha leaned forward like she was trying to peer at it in the practically nonexistent light. "I wish I had the Doctor's sonic screwdriver."

"I wish we had the Doctor. He'd be able to whip up something." He absently rubbed the back of his head. "Either that or talk them 'round."

"He always gives them a chance," Martha commented. "If they don't heed his warning..."

"He didn't seem that powerful to me," said Sullivan.

"The man is brilliant, Sullivan. Years and years of learning." Alan fought off a yawn. "Now let's plan our escape before they knock me out again."

"I talked with some of the others before you got here," Sullivan started. "These creatures seem very set in their procedures."

Alan woke with a groan. "Please tell me I didn't sleep through our opportunity."

"No," Martha said from close to his left. "But you did sleep through something else." He could tell from her tone she was smiling.

"What?" She leaned into his vision and he tried to back away when he realized what she was trying to do. "Are you mad?" He tensed for the shock that would wrack his body. Nothing happened. "What did you do? The collar's still there, I can feel it."

"I used the battery from my mobile to short it out."

"How did you know it would work?"

"I didn't. I just hoped it would."

Alan chuckled. "Oh yeah, you definitely travel with the Doctor." He slowly stood. "C'mon, we'd better get in position." He looked at her. "What are you doing with a mobile?"

"Habit."

They shuffled along in the dark, the other prisoners helping them. Alan knew the plan wasn't original or daring but felt it would work considering the amount of people they had. "Everyone knows what's happening?"

"Sullivan is spreading the word now," Martha informed him. "Even though he's a British officer, we thought the majority would be willing to listen to him more that a black woman. Do you think it'll work?"

"I hope so. I've a Plan B if you shorted this completely."

"And if I didn't?"

 _It might kill me._ "We'll worry about that when the time comes."

A few moments later the door slid open and Alan got his first look at his captors. They were tall--hovering at seven-feet-and hulking with short snouts and small rounded ears reminding him of bears. He flattened himself against the wall as two of the three entered the room.

"Get up you lazy beasts!" they growled. "You should be thankful you have been chosen to serve the great Ursal Empire." One of them kicked a prisoner who took too long to stand.

The Ursals continued their way through the room and when they were far enough away from the door, the plan went into action. A group of the prisoners began a fight and it spread, escalating to the point where the third had to enter the cavern. At that moment, Alan and Martha began herding other prisoners out the door.

It wasn't long before the Ursals realized what was going on and headed back towards the door. Alan looked back at Sullivan, wishing him to hurry up. The man in question looked at him over the remaining prisoners and shook his head. Alan hesitated, wanting to run down there and get him out.

"Alan, c'mon! We've got to go now!" Martha grabbed his arm.

Pulled out of his stupor, Alan followed Martha. "Just keep going up. We're bound to reach the surface."

He could hear the others far ahead as their footsteps echoed down the tunnels. He soon felt an itching at his neck and somehow knew that Martha hadn't deactivated he whole collar. He kept himself moving knowing that if he stopped he'd collapse. If anything he had to get Martha back to the TARDIS and the Doctor.

He was dimly aware when the stone walls became cement and that he climbed steps. They came out into a corridor that led to a large semi-circular domed room with marble columns. He leaned against the wall as he fought a bout of dizziness. _I am not about to let those grizzlies win now that we've gotten this far._

"Alan, are you all right? Why didn't you say something?"

Alan gripped her by the shoulders. "Hold on," he whispered, closing his eyes.

He thought of the TARDIS, held Martha tighter, and then followed the connection. He opened his eyes and smiled at his success. He then let the sedative take over and he collapsed in Martha's arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor stared open-mouthed at the new arrivals. He usually was the one to do the appearing so it was strange to see it happen. It was also unusual for anything to materialize within the TARDIS. He moved only when Alan passed out, rushing to help Martha. Between the two of them, they carried Alan to the couch in the small sitting area. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. The aliens singled Alan out because of the technology they found on him and used that collar."

"These aliens, did you see them?" he asked as he used the sonic screwdriver on the collar.

"They looked like bears and said something about the Great Ursal Empire." She looked at Alan. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I'll be able to tell better once the collar comes off." He adjusted the setting. "This was designed to give electric shocks if anyone tampered with it or if he got too far away. He's lucky that it shorted out."

"That was me."

"Hm?" He almost had it.

"I used the battery from my mobile to short it out."

He looked at her, amazed. "That was quite clever. Good thing you had your mobile."

"I always take it with me when I go out."

"I was hoping you'd stay out of this, I guess I should have known better."

"Well, Alan knew I wouldn't stay." She touched the back of her hand to his forehead checking for a fever. "He packed these for me in the trunk."

"Got it!" The collar snapped open and the Doctor widened it to reveal a row of small needles at regular intervals. "Ooh, this looks nasty." There were corresponding punctures along Alan's neck. "I'll need to test to see what they injected him with."

"I think it might be a sedative. He was dosed twice that I saw. Alan thought it was to prevent his escape. That must have activated once we left the cavern. He was fighting that off the whole time and never said anything."

"The man is true hero material." The Doctor lifted Alan's eyelids. "Pupil response is normal. He'll just need to sleep it off."

"Are you sure?"

"The Ursals are a brutish race but they don't kill unnecessarily. Alan was still considered an asset to be used. If they thought him to be troublesome, they wouldn't have bothered at all." The Doctor looked down at Alan's wrist as something Martha said sunk in. _Singled out due to his technology._ There was the proof. Alan's wrist was empty, only the red-lined impressions marking where his machine had been. The Doctor gave a whistle of appreciation  
"What?" Martha asked.

"I thought Alan brought you here using his machine but it seems the Ursals took it. Alan," the Doctor tapped his head, "teleported you here. I knew he could, but to take you along as he was fighting off the drugs... The man never ceases to amaze."

"He transported the both of us here with his mind?" She looked down at the unconscious man. "What can we do for him?"

"Make him comfortable then leave him be." He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "Come on."

"What about Alan? We can't just leave him."

"He'll be fine in the TARDIS."

Martha reluctantly joined him. "Where are we going?"

"The White House. I want to check out those tunnels."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Martha had made it to her room without too many people seeing her though she was sure that there would be talk of her being dressed as a man and returning when most ladies were abed. What had been strange was finding Lizzie setting the fire in the grate. A look of surprise passed across the maid's face before she regained her composure.

She had curtsied. "Is there anything I can help you with, miss?"

"No, thank you, Lizzie." Martha had just stood there and waited for Lizzie to leave. Once the girl had gone, she had stretched out on the bed for a quick nap.

Now she stood with the Doctor in Dolley's parlour as the Doctor tried to explain what was happening. The First Lady seemed to be taking it very well. At least she wasn't in hysterics. She listened patiently, letting the Doctor continue uninterrupted. She was quiet for a moment after the Doctor finished.

"These creatures from another world are kidnapping American citizens and British soldiers alike to use as beasts of burden?"

"They are so advanced that that is what we are to them," Martha said. "We were kept in a large dark underground cavern. I was only there a few hours but I was told that the others were fed just enough to keep them alive." She ignored Dolley's incredulous face and finished. "Alan and I escaped along with about twenty others with the help of a British officer, Maj. Sullivan."

"You are not a royal princess, are you?"

"No, ma'am. We never intended--" She stopped when Dolley held up her hand for silence.

"I understand. You were just looking for free room and board. Under normal circumstances I could have you arrested but these times are far from normal. As you are perhaps the only people who understand what is going on, I will lend you every assistance I can. Word of your deception will not go beyond these walls."

"Thank you, ma'am." Martha sighed with relief and she could see the Doctor had resumed his normal demeanour. If Dolley had withdrawn her support, it would have made rescuing the others and defeating the Ursals more difficult.

"In exchange for this leniency, I expect the three of you to leave once this matter is resolved. I trust the colonel will be well enough to travel?"

"Yes, ma'am, that shouldn't be a problem," the Doctor answered.

"Very well. Now that we know where we stand, what is your next move?"

"I'd like to inspect the larder with the least amount of people present. We don't need more people knowing about the tunnels than necessary."

"Give me time to call a staff meeting. That should make it easier for you to move about." She looked at the delicate ormolu clock resting on the mantle. "10:00?"

"10:00 will do nicely, ma'am." The Doctor looked to Martha. "A turn in the grounds, Your Highness?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

When he put his arm out, Martha was reminded of her first trip in the TARDIS when they met Shakespeare. She placed her arm through his. "That would be lovely, Doctor."

As they left the room, Martha could have sworn she heard Dolley chuckle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was out in the woods supposedly looking for a dodo of all things and then he was being chased and attacked by a grizzly. Alan woke with a start. It took him a moment to realize he was in the TARDIS.

He sat up slowly and wondered how long he had been asleep. He guessed he was alone as the Doctor was not making use of the time by working at the console. Martha wasn't here because there was no way she'd let the Doctor out of her sight. At a guess, they had gone back to the White House to tell Dolley what was going on and to let the Doctor check out those tunnels.

"Well, as there seems to be nothing for me to do at the moment, I guess a shower and a change of clothes tops the agenda." He stood and walked slowly towards the interior door, giving the room time to stop spinning. "Just don't let me get lost."

He walked the corridors of the TARDIS and whenever he came to an intersection or a fork, the TARDIS gave him a mental nudge, keeping him from wandering off course. When he opened the door to the wardrobe room, he was gobsmacked. He had not been expecting a multi-level mall. "This many clothes and he hardly ever changes his outfit."

In his search for something simple and serviceable, Alan passed a number of familiar pieces including two velvet jackets-one red and one green-a well-worn black leather jacket, a marvellously hideous patchwork coat, and, wrapped around the staircase railing like a Christmas garland, was a long multi-coloured scarf. Apart from what he remembered, there were clothes from every era of Earth's history as well as other planets. "This would make the Wardrobe Department at the BBC jealous," he murmured as he fingered the skirt of a white Edwardian gown.

He decided on brown trousers, white button-up shirt and short brown jacket all in cotton. They weren't of the period but it would pass all but close scrutiny.

Now, with outfit chosen, Alan exited the wardrobe and followed the TARDIS's directions for the showers. The TARDIS led him somewhere a bit different. "This is not a shower," Alan informed her. "Actually, this is much better."

He put his new clothes on one of the chairs dotted along the edge before stripping down to his underwear and diving into the pool. The temperature was ideal and he immediately relaxed as he eased into a breaststroke. His mind wandered back over all that had happened recently and tried to find a way to stop the Ursals. _I am not about to let them get away with enslaving his fellow humans who know nothing of what's going on._ His stroke became a vigorous freestyle. _I am not going to let Sullivan make such a sacrifice. He's supposed to die on the battlefield for King and Country, not because of a stupid bunch of aliens. Besides, the damn things have my machine._

He stopped and stood in the shallow end and let his breathing return to normal. He looked up when he heard the clapping. It was Martha.

"Watch out, Michael Phelps."

"I don't think he has anything to worry about." Alan pulled himself out of the pool.

"I-I-I guess you're, um, feeling better."

Alan towelled himself down. "Oh, yeah. The TARDIS knew exactly what I needed." He pretended to ignore her as he prepared to change into dry clothes.

"I'll, uh, just go tell the, uh, Doctor that you're, um, ok." 

Alan made sure to keep a straight face at her flustered reaction. He turned his back as he felt a smile twitching. She had to be blushing by now. "Tell him I'll be up shortly." He heard her footsteps quickly rush down the hall. "It's a good thing for her that I thought such a thing might happen."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Upon entering the TARDIS, the Doctor had gone straight to the console to cross-reference what he had learned in the tunnels.

"Doctor," Martha had said, concerned, "Alan's gone."

"Nothing to worry about. Alan's no stranger to the TARDIS."

"I'm going to see if he's all right."

He had waved in her general direction. The main thing he had noticed about the tunnels was that they were too smooth to have been carved out by human hands. That could mean the Ursals used this location before. _Odds are the tunnel system extends under most of Washington._ He pulled up a contemporary map of the city and highlighted the White House. _Now, everything the Ursals do revolves around symbols, which means, if I can find the right one, I'll have an image of the tunnels._ He watched the monitor as a myriad of symbols appeared onscreen one after the other. Going by what Martha had told him, some he dismissed for being too simple and others as being too complex.

He stretched his neck and looked up to see a rather dazed and bewildered Martha. "Did you see Alan, then?"

"Hmm? What? Oh, yeah. He said he'd join us in a bit." She came to stand beside him. "What are you looking at?"

"Ursal symbols. They're a pretty superstitious lot and wouldn't undertake something like this without blessing it."

"And you think they carved the tunnels to resemble this symbol."

"But only having the one entry point is making for tough going. One more would narrow things down considerably."

"The Capitol." Alan entered combing his damp hair with his fingers. "Martha and I came out through the Capitol."

"Showers are good for helping you relax, brings forth memories."

"I was in the pool, actually. I was just finishing when Martha found me."

"Oh." The Doctor noticed how Martha was avoiding looking at Alan. "Oh."

"So, if you add the Capitol, how much will that narrow things down?" Martha asked, changing the subject none too subtly. 

"It should." He highlighted the Capitol and could immediately see that both landmarks were on a line running from northwest to southeast. "Well, that narrowed our choices by about 40%."

"Sullivan said something about having entrances at compass points."

"Right," Martha agreed. "It would give access from different parts of the city."

"Sensible military thinking." The Doctor looked at Alan. "I'm surprised you didn't come up with that."

"I admit I wasn't at my best." He fingered his throat.

One of the symbols flashed on the screen as it met all requirements. "Yes! Oh, that was so obvious a choice I should have realized right away."

"Some clarification for those of us not versed in alien bear?" Martha asked.

"It's a combination of the symbol for stealth and the one for mastery over lesser beings."

"I can't believe they actually have a symbol for that," commented Alan. "So what now?"

"Now the Doctor confronts the Ursals, giving them a chance to leave peacefully while we rescue the others." Martha smiled.

"What she said," the Doctor agreed with a wide smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Martha found it eerie walking through a mostly deserted city. She had forgotten this was a city under siege. Chasing after aliens kind of put things in perspective. Walking to the Capitol also made her realize just how far Alan had teleported. She gave him a sideways glance, wondering what else he was capable of.

"How are we going to cover the other exits?" Alan asked. "The militia has evacuated so we can't ask Jack and his friends for help this time 'round."

They walked onto Constitution Avenue and straight into a British patrol. _Of course._ She raised her hands.

"Identify yourselves," demanded the captain.

"I'm the Doctor, this is Martha, and that is Col. Alan Kelly."

Martha wondered why the Doctor stressed Alan's rank. The soldiers slowly lowered their rifles. _What's going on?_

"Are you the same Alan Kelly who served at Salamanca?"

"Yes."

"An honour to meet you, sir," the captain said as he saluted.

Alan returned the salute and Martha could see the officer he truly was.

"If I may ask, sir, what are you doing here?" He didn't say it but Martha had a feeling he was thinking _and with such people._

"A special mission. There is a third party operating in this city taking both British and Americans alike. Maj. Sullivan's reconnaissance patrol was taken just last night."

_Perfect. State one of their own was taken._

"We will help you scour this city," declared the sergeant who sounded Welsh.

"We know where they are hiding but you can help us by covering the avenues of escape." Alan looked to the Doctor who listed the spots that needed watching. "Remember, some of these captives are civilian so only fire warning shots unless challenged."

"How will we know the kidnappers?"

"Believe me, you'll know," Martha muttered.

"A description wouldn't do them justice, captain," Alan answered. "Let's just say they stand apart."

"Very well, sir." The captain divided his men into four sections and assigned them a location. The captain and one other soldier stayed with them as they headed to the Capitol.

Martha fell into step with the Doctor. "How did you know that would happen?"

"Something one of Sullivan's men said. I hoped it wasn't an exaggeration." He watched as Alan walked in sync with the two soldiers. "It must've been something amazing."

"Oh, it was." She could feel the Doctor's eyes on her as she kept walking. "Sullivan told me all about it."

"Why, Martha Jones." He leaned closer. "Tell me everything."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alan had Capt. Nelson and Private Marris wait outside.

"Just the one door? How do we know this is the one they'll use?" asked Nelson.

"It's the closest." He made to follow the Doctor and Martha but the two soldiers wouldn't let him leave without a salute. Once inside, he caught the Time Lord and his companion smiling. "Don't. Just don't."

Since Martha had been more aware of their surroundings, she gave the directions to the entrance of the tunnels as the Doctor took the lead. Once the floor evened out, they knew they had reached their destination.

The Doctor started across a junction and immediately pulled back. "Sentries."

"I'll lure them away," Alan decided.

"And what will you do against them? You're unarmed."

Alan patted his jacket pocket. "I found your secret stash, Doctor."

"You know I can't--" he started, getting all Time-Lordy.

"Stun gun. Give me some credit."

"Good luck," Martha whispered.

Alan crossed the junction, making sure the two sentries saw him. He slowed so they could follow and led them away from the Doctor and Martha. He spotted another junction, veered off, and pressed himself against the wall. When the guards lumbered by, he used the stun gun. He then dragged them into the junction, nearly putting out his back as he did so.

Recalling Martha's directions, Alan made his way to the cavern where the captives were kept. Two more guards hit the floor. _I could get used to this._ He waved his hand in front of the sensor and the door slid open. "Is this a private party or can anyone crash?"

Blinking at the light, the rescued headed for the door as fast as their tired and worn bodies would allow. "Thank you," they said as they passed him on the way out.

"Stay quiet and keep heading up. There will be soldiers waiting for you."

The line of people moved quietly and quickly out the door and, as the room thinned, he could see Sullivan at the opposite side helping those who were worse off and couldn't move well on their own.

"What are you doing here?" Sullivan asked.

"You didn't think I'd leave, did you? The plan was that whoever got out would come back for the others." Alan looked about and saw that it was mainly soldiers left. "C'mon, all the civilians are taken care of. I don't know how much longer we have until the Ursals catch on."

There was a shout from the doorway as four Ursals blocked the escape. "You were saying?"

Alan turned, brought up the stun gun, and fired at the two advancing creatures. Nothing happened. "Of course you die when I need you." He threw the useless weapon down.

Sullivan stood beside him. "We have no weapons against them so what now?"

"We try to bluff them?"

"You are a recognized troubling presence," one of the Ursal soldiers declared.

"But you need all the labourers you can get."

"The two of you are a disturbing influence. We are no longer required to keep you alive."

"Not even for questioning?" Alan tried to stall until he could come up with something better. "I might know some stuff you don't."

The soldier hesitated just a bit. "We have been ordered to eliminate all threats."

"How are we a threat?" asked Sullivan. "We have no weapons."

"They're just soldiers," Alan answered. "They can't make their own decisions. They--"

The second Ursal backhanded Alan, sending him flying into the cavern wall.

Alan heard his left shoulder pop and knew his arm would be useless. "This is going to be tougher than I thought," he murmured. Under his right hand he felt a decent-sized rock. Gripping it tight, he pressed against the wall and worked his way up. He chuckled. "I had heard Ursals were merely thugs. Now I know it to be true."

"Who here would know of us?" The first Ursal came and stood before Alan, looking him in the face. "We have ensured that none above have seen us."

Alan smirked. "As I said before, I know things. Like I know your current position is a little rocky." He brought up his right hand and smashed the rock against the Ursal's head.

The Ursal staggered back but didn't fall. He gripped Alan's wrist causing him to drop the rock. "Take them all to Control," he growled to the others. "My superiors enjoy taking puzzles apart."

"Let's just hope they're not the kind to throw them out if they can't put it back together," Alan joked as he was tugged along after the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Alan had drawn off the sentries, the Doctor approached the doors. "Refuse to be awed of intimidated," he told Martha. "Act like you've see it all before and they won't know what to do."

He waved his hand in front of the sensor panel and the door slid open with a hiss. The array of machines inside was quite impressive-for a less tech-savvy race like the Ursals. Not that he was going to tell them that. "Hello!" he greeted brightly.

The three Ursals in the room turned almost as one. "Intruder in Control," declared the one on the left.

"Oh, you're good," the Doctor said. "Very observant. What was your first clue?" He wandered about the room, slipping on his glasses to peer at the machinery. "I haven't seen some of this stuff in _ages_! It should be in a museum."

The Ursal in the centre wore gold braid on his epaulettes, clearly denoting him as the leader. "This is the latest in Ursal technology!" he defended.

The Doctor scoffed. "And decades behind everyone else."

"Doctor," Martha warned as the soldiers went for their weapons.

"Don't worry. If they shoot at me, they risk hitting the machines." He looked back at Golden Braid. "How long have you been coming here? This tunnel system is too extensive and well-established for a one-time deal." He crossed the room and fiddled with another piece of equipment. "Now to see just where you're sending your slaves."

"They are not slaves," Gold Braid bristled. "They are a labour force."

"A labour force you keep locked in the dark and feed barely enough to keep them alive," said Martha. "Sounds like they're slaves to me."

"Ah, the Perseus Cluster. But why would you need to send a 'labour force' there?" He tried to remember what could possibly be of interest in the area. "Grwl Kitur. I can't believe you're after that old chestnut." He turned to Martha. "It's the Ursal equivalent of the Holy Grail. Everyone wants to find it despite no concrete proof of its existence."

"New evidence has come to light--"

"If you had such fabulous evidence, there would be no need to use humans as slaves."

"They are not slaves!" insisted the Ursal on the right.

The outer door opened and a group of American and British soldiers in ragged uniforms entered escorted by three Ursal soldiers. Alan and Sullivan were last followed by a fourth. "The rest of the slaves escaped, Colonel," the last Ursal told Gold Braid.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the use of the word. Gold Braid wouldn't even look in his direction.

"Did I give you enough time, Doctor?" Alan asked, cradling his arm.

"Enough. You okay?"

"Just dislocated. I'm all right for now."

"Here, let me see that." Even in the midst of a standoff, Martha was still a med student.

The Doctor turned his attention back to the matter at hand. "Now, as for you, I want you to pack up and leave this planet. And if I hear you've come back, I won't be so lenient."

"Just who are you to make demands of us?"

"Oh, they really shouldn't have asked that," said Martha, fixing Alan's shoulder.

"Me? I'm not one you want to mess with. I've faced down Daleks, Cybermen and Sontarans so your little party here holds no challenge whatsoever. I'd make up your mind quickly. You have, oh, about fifteen minutes." At his words, one of the machines began to beep. He motioned behind his back for the others to move closer to the door.

"What have you done?" Gold Braid demanded as he pushed the Doctor away to gain access to the machines. "Well, stop it!" he ordered his soldiers.

The Ursals guarding the prisoners moved in to assist and the Doctor hustled them out of the room. "I think we'd better hurry."

"What's going to happen in fifteen minutes?" asked Alan as they all headed up towards the surface.

"That equipment will explode sending a massive fireball through these tunnels."

"But what of the city, of everyone above us?" asked Sullivan. "Surely an explosion of that size will kill everyone in the city."

"Ah, but I timed the portal to the Perseus Cluster to open at the same time so the blast will be very minimal."

"All that they will experience is tremors and fires which can be attributed to the war."

"Convenient."

"You like using your enemies own equipment against them, don't you?" asked Martha.

"They're kind enough to provide it, so why not?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They came out into the evening air and ran as far from the building as they could before the lower story was engulfed in flame. The Americans melted away into the streets before they could be taken by the British. "That's gratitude," Martha muttered.

"We did have an unspoken truce of sorts," Sullivan said. "Now with that behind us, things will revert to normal."

"We'd better get on our way," said Alan. "I don't think we'd be able to talk our way out of this."

"You sound like you've done this before." Martha said to him.

"A few times, yeah." He smiled.

"You'd better go back with Marris and his men," the Doctor told Sullivan. "If I were you, I'd keep your mouths shut," he added, including Marris. "No one would believe you."

"They won't be coming back, will they?" Sullivan asked. 

"I don't think so. This wasn't an official mission and I doubt they'll want to try again after such a failure."

Sullivan pumped the Doctor's hand. "Thank you for all you've done, Doctor. It scares me to learn that such things exist, but knowing you're there, fighting them, makes it easier. Martha, you are a remarkable woman. I knew there was something different about you the moment you arrived in the cavern." Sullivan turned to Alan. "Is this the reason you saved my life? To let me see what else is out there in the universe?"

"Nah," said Alan. "You were a comrade-in-arms and that's why I did it. Didn't you owe me money at the time?"

Sullivan chuckled. "No, I paid you off the day before." He shook Alan's hand. "I hope we see each other again, Kelly."

"Chances are good, what with the spread of English colonies and the way I travel."

"Farewell then." The British soldiers left to merge with the other troops that had entered the city.

"Should we go check on Dolley and the others?" asked Martha as they wended their way back to the TARDIS. "Make sure they got out okay? Will Lizzie and the others the Ursals had control over be all right?"

"Oh, they'll be fine. Once the Ursals machines went up, those under their control would have returned to normal. As for Dolley, she went back to rescue a portrait of George Washington."

"Really? Who would risk their life for a painting?"

"Obviously Dolley would."

Alan snickered.

Martha tried to keep a straight face. "Are you done with the jokes about Dolley?"

"Pardon?" The Doctor acted innocent.

Alan didn't even bother trying to hide his laugh.

"Out of your system now?"

"Yes, yes, I believe so."

Martha was the first to see the TARDIS. "Now that's a sight for sore eyes." She used her key to open the door.

"I know this is a silly question," Alan started, "but have you got room for one more? My transport was destroyed in the explosion."

"Oh," the Doctor patted his pockets. "You mean this?" He pulled out the machine in question and let it dangle from his fingers.

"Oh, thank God." Alan took the machine. "I do not want to think of what they'd do if I came back without it." He strapped it to his wrist.

"Probably wonder how you got back in the first place," Martha said with a smile.

"You're still welcome to come along for a ride. You need to rest that thing. You don't want it to conk out on you."

"I want you to know it only messed up once." He entered the TARDIS past a whistling Doctor. "I am not going to sing!" his voice echoed back.

"Hmph. Most artists will sing at the drop of a hat," the Doctor said. 

"What's with the singing?" Martha wanted to know.

"Alan was in a rock band in the 60s," the Doctor informed her. "Just one song!" he asked of Alan as he went inside.

"No!"

Martha entered the TARDIS with a smile. This was going to be an interesting trip.


End file.
